Typically, keys are utilized to unlock doors of a vehicle and to activate an engine of the vehicle. Traditionally, mechanical keys have been utilized to unlock vehicle doors and to activate ignition of vehicle engines. For instance, a mechanical key is inserted into a keyhole and rotated to unlock a door and/or to start an engine. Recently, key fobs have been utilized to unlock vehicle doors and to activate vehicle engines. For instance, key fobs wirelessly communicate with vehicles to unlock vehicle doors and/or to activate ignition of engines.
Further, some recent vehicles have implemented tire pressure monitoring systems (TPMS) that monitor tire pressures and/or other characteristics of the tires. For instance, a vehicle may include a pressure sensor for each tire of the vehicle to enable each of the tires to be monitored on behalf of an operator of the vehicle. The pressure sensors wirelessly communicate the pressure measurements of the tires to a processor of the vehicle for analysis and/or display.